


Duration 00:01:52

by kuchi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/pseuds/kuchi
Summary: SPEAKER 1: Is there something you wanted to discuss?SPEAKER 2: [pause] I trust there’s no one else in the office with you?





	Duration 00:01:52

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/gifts).



> @asuralucier this is my first stab at a fic exchange so I hope I did it right! I took the idea of "marriage as a requirement of office" as something required socially, rather than actually set in stone, and a throwaway line in your letter about legislation set me on the path of a full epistolary. I hope you enjoy it! (:

_1922-03-07._

_CENTRAL COMMAND, BUILDING NO.2, ROOM NO.16._

_16:50 HOURS, INCOMING._ _DURATION 00:01:52._

_[dial tone] [ringing]_

_SPEAKER 1: Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye speaking._

_SPEAKER 2: Ah, Lieutenant Colonel. I was hoping to catch you before the announcements began._

_SPEAKER 1: They’re airing right now, sir._

_SPEAKER 2: I think I’d give it another two hours before we’re called down there._

_SPEAKER 1: [affirmative noise] Is there something you wanted to discuss?_

_SPEAKER 2: [pause] I trust there’s no one else in the office with you?_

* * *

**THE CENTRAL TIMES**

September 22, 1921

**ARMSTRONG, MUSTANG ANNOUNCE INTEREST IN PRESIDENTIAL ROLE**

CENTRAL CITY - This morning, an idea that has been circulated many times in the past few months has finally received confirmation. General Roy Mustang, a veteran of the Ishvalan Civil War, has announced his interest in leadership, suggesting to City Radio that he is running for president when Fuhrer Grumman retires next year. He joins General Olivier Armstrong, who announced her desire to run a campaign yesterday in the race to become the first elected leader of Amestris. 

The landmark decision made earlier this month by Fuhrer-President Grumman to discontinue the Fuhrership of the country has had a varied reception amongst the ranks of the State Military. Those loyal to Fuhrer-President Bradley, a most beloved leader whose death is still a matter of contention among his most dedicated followers, have not been keen on the idea, with several generals retiring earlier this month in protest. However, an equal number have been drawn by Grumman’s lax and peculiar style of leadership in the last 5 years, and are eager to see what such a radical democratisation may bring to the country. The official beginning of the election period, and formal campaign positions along with them, are not scheduled to be held until the beginning of March, yet the country - and those vying for leadership in this new era - are already buzzing to get started. (Continued on page 11.)

*

October 18, 1921 LATEST NATIONWIDE POLLS 

**Friedrich Brown 43.2%**

**Olivier Mira Armstrong 20.8%**

**Roy Mustang 9.6%**

**Undecided 26.4%**

*****

18-10-21

Mustang 

I think we might have a little problem. However, I have reason to believe I’ve been putting the solution in your lap for years.

G

* * *

_SPEAKER 1: Actually, there is. Everyone’s gathered here to show their support, sir. Even Falman made it from Eastern Headquarters._

_SPEAKER 2: [laugh] Rather pre-emptive, don’t you think?_

_SPEAKER 1: ...And you must be well aware, General, that calls out of Command are always recorded for security purposes._

_SPEAKER 2: Well, say hi to the Captain for me._

_SPEAKER 1: [inaudible conversation]...[pause] I have to inform you you’re being summoned to the building. Havoc would like me to tell you there’s whiskey involved._

_SPEAKER 2: [laughter] I’ll be there shortly. And I, uh, I won’t insult them or you by dragging this out, then._

_SPEAKER 1: Sir...?_

* * *

_ STERLING FAMILY FLORIST’S est. 1804 _

__MESSAGE HERE__

_[[ To my darling Elizabeth_

_Join me in Le Vue tomorrow night._

_Ever your admirer, R ]]_

*

**THE NEW AMESTRIAN**

Issue 11 – Winter 21/22 

#### FAMILY AND FUHRERSHIP 

### “THE CONSTANT OF MY LIFE”

are the words once used by the late Fuhrer Bradley in an interview some years before his death, to describe his relationship with his wife and child. While neither the Fuhrer nor his young son, Selim, could have predicted the sad fate that befell them, such sentiments, now we are on the precipice of a democratic election, seem more relevant than ever. 

Fuhrer Grumman, though well-liked and respected, has always been regarded as something of a peculiarity. Certain rumours of his _proclivities_ notwithstanding, the Fuhrer’s detractors have been quick to point to the shielded life he leads. Little is known of his immediate family - if even he has one - and such a reclusive existence for the Nation’s leader has continuously raised questions, if not about his capabilities, then his motives.

The image projected by strong familial connections has a far-reaching impact (Bradley’s lasting popularity being a testament to that) beyond what citizens are consciously aware of. After all, we can all relate to someone who values a stable home life, particularly in times of upheaval. Indeed, our historians agree that it is highly likely that whoever wins the upcoming General Election must be able to do so from a solid background of _family_ leadership before they are trusted with the country’s business.

In this regard, the proof may already be in the pudding: the Central Times’ public opinion poll published earlier appears to reflect this issue boldly, showing stark differences in popularity between the announced candidates, despite no campaign promises made and relatively quiet existences in the last few years. General Brown, the accomplished Commanding Officer of West Area Headquarters, shows a promising lead. While his outspoken loyalty to the late Fuhrer Bradley may have something to do with it, the common knowledge of his loving marriage to the daughter of retired Major Otto Hausman (who served in the Ishvalan Civil War) must help matters. Not to mention their close relationship to their son and daughter, both trained medics in West City.

Likewise, General Armstrong, being a scion of the honourable Armstrong family, whose strength has served the Amestrian people for generations, has what we can call an almost automatic presence in this regard. She has headed the family since the retirement of her father, the prolific Philip Gargantus Armstrong, having duelled her way to heirship over her brother Alex Louis. General Armstrong’s undoubted presence and unwavering authority is exemplified both in family matters and at her time in Fort Briggs; proving her a trustworthy candidate with a solid background; none, not even in rumour, have dared to discredit her on the basis of her reluctance to, in certain words, settle down to continue the family bloodline. 

This leaves us, of course, with General Mustang, himself a prodigious veteran of the Ishvalan War, and the numbers speak for themselves. Excepting a curiously speedy rise through the military ranks early in his career, Mustang has stayed in the shadows, with few being able to discern exactly what role he had played in the coup d’etat many believe was incited before Fuhrer Bradley’s death. To the surprise of many, he has since proven to be an intelligent and capable candidate - though doubts still trail the mysterious Mustang. For one, despite the commendable projects he has taken on in recent years, Mustang spent long years after Ishval gaining a reputation as somewhat of a layabout. Persisting rumours of his callous _affinity_ for the fairer sex no doubt come to mind for many readers. It is this very lack of constancy, to mangle the late ex- Fuhrer’s words, that have seeded doubt in the populace. Rumours have circulated for the good part of a decade regarding Mustang’s philandering ways. Combined with the fact that he has no known family to speak of... 

* * *

_SPEAKER 2: I gather you’ve read up on the new changes to the fraternisation rules?_

_SPEAKER 1: [pause] General… can this wait? I’ll remind you I’m in a room full of people._

_[muffled] [background voice] hey, what’s going on? Is he coming?_

_SPEAKER 2: ...not that it would matter after the transition anyway, it’s grandpa’s idea of a joke-_

_SPEAKER 1: Is this really the right time?_

_SPEAKER 2: Well, I’m up on the stage in less than two hours, so it’s the only time… I hope you don’t mind if I tell you a little story about what’s going on in my personal life. I hope, actually, you’ll consider it to be excellent news._

* * *

_East City P.O. 87677_

_December 6th_

_Dearest Riza,_

_Would you believe it’s snowing out East?! I hope the trains are still running this time in two weeks because I’m coming to Central! I have a bunch of errands to run with Command while the boss meets with the big boss. I do miss Grumman. We have to meet for lunch, I’ll call you as soon as I know when. ( I have a few dates too, of course, it’s about time I give Central guys another chance. )_

_Speaking of, I can see you’ve entirely ignored my question about you and a certain Central guy in my last letter. I’ve been keeping up with the papers, you know. I don’t know what on Earth the two of you do these days, but I do know what kind of solutions these problems of reputation require._

_I hope I’ll see you soon! Best wishes,_

_Rebecca_

_P.S. Think about it! I know that Mustang can appreciate a neat solution._

_P.S.S. Give the papers something to chew on at least._

*

_Central City P.O. 17643_

_December 13th_

_Dear Rebecca,_

_I’m waiting eagerly to see you. As for your idea of a solution, you know that’s breaking several rules. And I think we’ve got something running already. We might have our work cut out for us though with Brown’s kid giving that interview._

_Take care,_

_Riza_

_P.S. You’re breaking Hayate’s heart._

* 

December 20, 1921 

LATEST NATIONWIDE POLLS 

**Friedrich Brown 34.2%**

**Olivier Mira Armstrong 23.6%**

**Roy Mustang 3.3%**

**Undecided 38.9%**

*****

Amestris Daily Digest 29.12.21

MUSTANG’S MYSTERY WOMAN

Serial womanizer and soon to be presidential candidate Roy Mustang has been spotted three times this week - with what the _same_ woman each time!! Does this spell love for the General? Will we finally see a change in the ways of this infamous skirt-chaser? 

_Pictured: the General shields his lady friend from the camera as they enter one of downtown’s fanciest restaurants together._

* * *

_SPEAKER 1: [sigh] What is it, General?_

_SPEAKER 2: You see, things have been going so great with Elizabeth..._

_SPEAKER 1: I’m glad to hear it._

_SPEAKER 2: So great, in fact, I’ve been thinking of taking the next step. I’m afraid I need your advice regarding something rather important, Lieutenant Colonel. Something that’s making me nervous..._

_SPEAKER 1: Oh, I can’t think of anything that could make you nervous._

_SPEAKER 2: Tell me, then, how does a man like me ask for a respectable young woman’s hand in marriage?_

* * *

######  CENTRAL COMMAND - AUTHORISATION NO.3847

THIS BRIEF OUTLINES THE PROVISIONAL AMENDMENTS TO THE AMESTRIS STATE MILITARY CODE, ARTICLE 115, SUBSECTION 24. FRATERNIZATION. 

IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE PENDING DEMILITARIZATION ACT THE FOLLOWING REGULATIONS PERTAINING TO FRATERNIZATION ARE NULL. PERSONNEL INCUMBENT OR ENTERING GOVERNMENTAL OFFICE MAY NOT BE CHARGED ON THE BASIS OF SUBSECTION 24:

    1. EVIDENCE OF FRATERNISATION WITH ENLISTED MEMBERS IN THE CHAIN OF COMMAND
    2. THAT SUCH FRATERNISATION OCCURRED WITH FULL KNOWLEDGE OF MILITARY ROLES 
    3. THAT SUCH FRATERNISATION RESULTED IN CONDUCT TO THE PREJUDICE OF GOOD ORDER AND DISCIPLINE OR OF A NATURE THAT COULD BRING DISCREDIT UPON THE STATE MILITARY 
    4. THAT SUCH FRATERNISATION COMPROMISES THE PROFESSIONALISM OR INTEGRITY OF PERSONS INVOLVED 



THE FORTHCOMING CHANGES TO ARTICLE 115 ENSURE THAT THE CONDUCT OUTLINED IN THESE CLAUSES ARE NOT PUNISHABLE OFFENCES. CONDUCT MAY STILL BE IN BREACH OF ARTICLE 115, SECTION 19. ADULTERY, AND OTHERS (SEE: APPENDIX 10A MINOR OFFENCE REGULATIONS). 

SIGNED: FUHRER-PRESIDENT GRUMMAN

######  PUBLISHED BY THE FUHRER’S OFFICE / 12 FEBRUARY 1922

* 

Mustang

One little present from me to you to get the ball rolling. I trust you won’t mind, the way you talk of your transition policies. It would be a shame to have your plans derailed by such a tiny thing, wouldn’t it? Of course I hope in exchange you’ll do me the favour of marrying my granddaughter. 

G 

*

#####  _~ Chocolatier Bordeaux ~_

_142 KINGS STREET, CENTRAL CITY 34656_

_Order no.54_

_To: Elizabeth_

_Another night on the town perhaps?_

_From: R_

_~_

* * *

_SPEAKER 1: [clears throat] [extended pause] Well. General. Does your Elizabeth seem like the marrying type?_

_SPEAKER 2: God, I hope so._

_SPEAKER 1: And have you made your intentions clear?_

_SPEAKER 2: I can’t exactly ask her to “marry me to improve my public image,” can I?_

_SPEAKER 1: Is there…any other reason you’d like to marry her besides the plan?_

_SPEAKER 2: Not really. We have an understanding, you see. I’d hate to let marriage get in the way of it._

* * *

Amestris Daily Digest 12.01.22

THE MYSTERY CONTINUES

New Year, New Roy Mustang? It certainly seems like it! Yet again the enigmatic General has surprised us all. Today marks almost a whole month that Mustang has spent all his free time surrounded by not a harem, not a whole gaggle, but simply ONE woman. The couple seem very apt at making sure no one captures a clear spotless snap of them together, but one thing is clear - the general has caught the Love Bug!!

*****

February 21, 1922

LATEST NATIONWIDE POLLS 

**Friedrich Brown 30.2%**

**Olivier Mira Armstrong 24.5%**

**Roy Mustang 15.3%**

**Undecided 30.0%**

* * *

_SPEAKER 1: I see. That’s an interesting perspective._

_SPEAKER 2: Any ideas for a grand romantic gesture? I’m a fish out of water here._

_SPEAKER 1: Hm… I think your best bet may simply be to ask, sir._

_SPEAKER 2: [long breath] I was afraid you might say that._

* * *

…. _Welcome back on this lovely Friday afternoon to City Radio, You’re listening to the Monthly Political Round Up for February. I’m Rick Dreschner and we’re here with General Roy Mustang, catching up to his recent work in the trade hub between Ishval and the Far East, and we’ve caught a glimpse of some upcoming campaign material, I dare say. Before we finish up - and thank you so much for your precious time - there’s one thing I’d like to address that’s been on everyone’s minds._

Thanks very much, Rick– Oh, what’s that? 

_Oh, yes. A little birdy told me you have a special someone in your life, after so many years of, let’s say, quiet on that front._

Well, it’s not something I like to discuss, not over more important matters… but... in a word, yes. 

_Intriguing news indeed. Could it be that the two of you are heading somewhere serious?_

I believe so. 

_Then I have to ask, what kind of person is General Mustang’s ideal partner?_

Now that’s a personal question, Rick. 

_The times are evolving in Amestris. Perhaps, with a change of career plans, we’ll see another kind of change too? Wedding bells, perhaps?_

Since times are changing, I’ll let you in on a little secret. 

_What would that be, General?_

My career plans haven’t changed for decades. And neither has my partner.

*****

February 14, 1922

LATEST NATIONWIDE POLLS 

**Friedrich Brown 23.8%**

**Olivier Mira Armstrong 25.2%**

**Roy Mustang 19.3%**

**Undecided 31.7%**

* * *

_SPEAKER 2: ...What do you think? Think she’ll say yes?_

_SPEAKER 1: With all due respect sir, I think you’re a fool if you don’t already know the answer._


End file.
